


The Echoes of Cinders

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [11]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Cuddles are Great, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, vague mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: In what circumstances does a Hunter turn to a Crow for comfort?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one is my favourite so far, I love vague writing; so many interpretations.  
> Edited by @corrupted-spirit on Tumblr.

Cloud was awakened suddenly by a heavy thing slamming onto his chest. He flailed under the weight, half-asleep and confused from his sudden awakening from his slumber. He calmed when he realized what he was hearing.

Soft, choked noises issued from the shaking form above him, the smell of fire permeated his senses. He managed to lift himself from where he was reclined in his bed, elevating his upper body enough so that he could see the person crushing him.

As his eyes adjusted to the gloom of the room, he began to make out the slim form above him. Genesis was still clothed in his usual attire, clutching at the cloth on his chest, despite the fact that it was singed. Cloud freed one of his hands from the prison of his blankets in order to run his fingers soothingly through auburn strands.

Cloud hummed softly, waiting for the hunter to calm enough to speak to him.

They remained silent in the darkness of Cloud’s room until Genesis’ shaking had been reduced to a minute tremor, the hunter’s voice was hoarse and breaking when he finally spoke. “We burned them,” the words, barely louder than a whisper, seemed to echo in the darkness of the room. “The-they were sick and we… we burned them.”

Genesis pressed his face harder into the planes of Cloud’s chest, unwilling to speak any more tonight.

Cloud continuing his soothing motions silently, there was nothing he could say to the young hunter at that moment. This was simply something that the hunter had to work through, the Church was far crueller than the general populace gave them credit for.

First the brutal executions carried out against the citizens of Cainhurst Castle and now whatever had occurred that led to Genesis coming to his room.

Cloud had been away from Yharnam for the past few weeks, so he was unaware of what exactly was occurring within the city at the current time. But he knew that the Church had arranged for at least two different Crows to be available on this night and he only knew that because he had been told such by one of the other Crows currently in the city.

He had originally ignored the other Crow had said, unable to believe that the Church would ever need more than one Crow for any kind of job. What could the Church be preparing that they would worry so about the loyalties of their hunters afterwards.

There was nothing he could do at the current moment; he would need to wait until morning before he could learn about what had occurred to shake the hunter so.

He had never expected to see the hunter so distressed, but then again the closest relationships he had ever had were with his mentor and Sephiroth; an old Crow and someone raised solely by the Church, so perhaps this was a normal reaction and he just didn’t understand it.

He felt the form in his arms slacked as exhaustion set in, he nudged at the tiring hunter until the man was curled next to him under the blankets. Genesis tucked himself further into Cloud as he fully succumbed to sleep, the Crow arranged the blankets more securely around the sleeping hunter ensuring that the hunter would remain warm through what remain of the night.

Cloud’s own eyes began to grow heavy as the sleep he had been awoken from began to take him again, the warmth of the body next to him was also assisting in dragging him back into slumber. Cloud settled more fully into his mattress as the darkness overtook him, resolving to think more upon the issue in the morning.


End file.
